Taking Care of Business
. I wasn't certain I'd ever see you again!|Brynjolf|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim}} Taking Care of Business is a quest available in . This is the second quest pertaining to the Thieves Guild, acquired from Brynjolf. Background Brynjolf has promised me more work if I'm able to locate him at a tavern called the Ragged Flaggon. Judging from the dangerous nature of it location, it seems as though he's having me perform some type of initiation, but I can't be certain. Objectives #Locate Brynjolf at The Ragged Flagon #Collect Keerava's debt ##Use Talon-Jai to get to Keerava (optional) #Collect Bersi Honey-Hand's debt ##Smash Bersi's prized Dwarven Urn (optional) #Collect Haelga's debt ##Steal Haelga's Statue of Dibella (optional) #Return to Brynjolf Walkthrough The Ratway The Ratway's entrance is located on the lower levels of Riften. Once inside, there will be two bandits, Drahff and Hewnon Black-Skeever. After they are dealt with, the Dragonborn will enter into a room. They must either pick the lock on the door to the left or take the path to the right. The Ragged Flagon can be entered after continuing down the path; Brynjolf can be found conversing at the bar here. He will instruct the Dragonborn to collect debts from three business owners in Riften. If one chooses to ask Brynjolf for advice, he will suggest some alternative ways to collect the debt. Exit the Ragged Flagon by the front door, then go through the second archway on the right wall. Pull the lever to drop the draw bridge across the gap and follow the path to exit the Ratway. Collecting the Debt The Dragonborn may collect the debts in any order, but will quickly discover that none of the business owners are willing to pay up; the Dragonborn may opt to brawl the owner for the money, or negotiate a more peaceful solution using Brynjolf's advice. Additionally, the final business owner may hear about the Dragonborn's activities in advance and decide to pay off their debt immediately, without conflict or need to perform the optional objective. Keerava's debt in The Bee and Barb Keerava is the female Argonian behind the counter at the Bee and Barb. Bringing up her debt to her will result in her becoming upset, telling the Dragonborn to go away, and that Brynjolf will not be getting anything; the Dragonborn may leave the conversation or choose to brawl her. Talking to Talen-Jei, a male Argonian and Keerava's lover, will reveal information about Keerava's family's farm in Morrowind. Going back to Keerava and threatening to visit the farm will convince her to pay the owed gold. Bersi Honey-Hand's debt in The Pawned Prawn Upon entering the Pawned Prawn, one will be greeted by Bersi Honey-Hand. Talking to him and bringing up his debt will result in him becoming defensive. One can choose to either walk away from the conversation or brawl him for the gold. If one chooses to walk away, they can then destroy Bersi's dwarven urn under the window. After it has been destroyed, he will agree to pay. Haelga's debt in Haelga's Bunkhouse Upon entering Haelga's Bunkhouse, the Dragonborn will be rudely greeted. Speaking to Haelga and bringing up her debt will make her angry. The Dragonborn can either walk away or brawl her. If one chooses to walk away, Haelga responds by saying that she will not pay. To solve this, in the right corner is a statue of Dibella, the goddess which Haelga devoutly worships. Stealing and presenting the statue to her will result in Haelga begging the Dragonborn to not damage the statue and agreeing to pay. The Dragonborn can also commit a crime that forces them to go to jail, and talk to her afterwards. She will ask the Dragonborn to stop committing crimes and will agree to pay. Like all other business owners, Haelga agrees to pay the first time you talk to her if she is the last one on the list. Getting back to Brynjolf Once the debts have been collected, return to Brynjolf in the Ragged Flagon. He will invite the Dragonborn to follow him to the cistern, where the Guildmaster, Mercer Frey, will give the next quest, "Loud and Clear," and welcome the Dragonborn to the guild. Rewards After completing the quest and accepting the follow up, "Loud and Clear," a few perks are gained: *Membership into the Thieves Guild. *Speak with Tonilia in the Ragged Flagon to receive the Thieves Guild Armor. *Tonilia becomes available as a fence for selling stolen goods. *If one collects from Haelga last, her unique statue of Dibella can be stolen again. It will no longer be marked as a quest item, so it can freely be stored or sold. Journal Bugs de:Geschäftliche Angelegenheiten es:A cargo del negocio it:Occuparsi degli Affari ru:Надёжная крыша